Knight
by F91
Summary: Yuuichi may not be Prince Charming, but he is Mai’s knight in shining armour.


It was hardly what you'd call a 'destined encounter.' It wasn't something out of a fairy tale. There were no flowers or bubbles floating around behind them as their eyes met for the first time. There was only a wet t-shirt and a lecherous stare.

They definitely got off on the wrong foot. Their initial confrontation set the standard for meetings to come. She would say something, and he'd get mad. He'd say something, and she'd get mad. Any eye contact resulted in averted gazes or protruding tongues.

So why had Mai Tokiha fallen in love with Yuuichi Tate? Mai herself wasn't sure. He seemingly went out of his way to aggravate her. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, Mai found herself constantly thinking of him. She always forced herself to concentrate on what she had to do. She had to work hard, taking care of Takumi and Mikoto, and doing her job to raise funds for the operation in America. Yet the rough boy's faced kept popping into her mind. She'd always find his face in a crowd.

Something had changed that day in the park. That day she couldn't hold her tears back anymore. He had been there, and he hadn't ridiculed her then. Her capable big sister mask had slipped off, but he stayed with her anyways. He didn't try to cheer her up. He didn't say "Good luck" or "Do your best!" He said those phrases were irresponsible. Said he knew that she was already doing her best. He hadn't pitied her. He understood her. His presence alone made her feel better.

'Problematic' would be the only word to describe their relationship afterwards. Between almost killing him with cake and dealing with monsters, things were quite hectic. Yuuichi had a lot of questions for her during the whole vampire thing. Mai certainly couldn't blame him, but she wasn't quite prepared to tell him the whole story. What would he think of her? Would he be disgusted by her freakish powers? Mai found herself unable to bear the thought of that.

Then there was the fated night of the festival. Mai had been a little emotional and was swept up in the moment. Before she knew it, her face was inching closer to Reito Kanzaki's. Mai was utterly confused when she heard Yuuichi call out her name. Why had he done that? Why did she suddenly feel so ashamed about what she had been about to do? Luckily, the destruction of the bridge had put a quick end to that very awkward moment.

Mai didn't have much time to ponder the events of that night before the Searss army had invaded. The events of that day had forced her to explain everything to him. While Shiho had been rightfully harsh towards her, Yuuichi wasn't. Her earlier fears were for nothing. She didn't have time to be happy though, she had things she needed to do.

After that battle was over, another one had begun. When Mai made her less than graceful return to class, the first person her eyes went to was Yuuichi. He had quickly looked away then. Mai hadn't expected it to hurt so much. Then she learned how Shiho had been hurt because Yuuichi had left her alone. The situation was all too familiar to Mai, so she didn't object when he said he would stay by Shiho's side. But it still hurt so much. Mai was supposed to just concentrate on taking care of Takumi. She didn't have time to fall in love. And yet… The only response she could think to give was the same that she hated.

"Do your best!"

Mai thought it was for the best. She had Takumi to take care of, and Yuuichi had Shiho to take care of. However, after overhearing her brother's comments, she was at a loss. Her feet had led her to the park. The very same park where they had spent that moment together in the rain. It was if she was seeking him out. And she found him, but she wished she hadn't.

Looking back, Mai understands why he kissed Shiho. He thought he was obligated to. He blamed himself for what happened to Shiho, so he thought he had to do whatever she wanted. He ignored what he wanted. Mai was always like that. She wanted to go hang out with her friends, wanted to go out and have fun, but instead she worked. She had to work in order to get Takumi the help he needed.

But what was it she really wanted?

After Takumi had vanished her in arms, why was she still able to fight? A HiME draws strength from the feelings she has towards her most important person, but if they lose that person… Mai knew what that meant. Takumi wasn't her most important person. Some one had taken that place in her heart.

She tried to push him away, told him not to get close to her. She didn't want him to get involved. She wanted to kill her feelings so she wouldn't lose him too.

It was Sister Yukariko who forced Mai to stop running away. In Mai's perfect world that the nun's Child had shown her, the person she was with was Yuuichi. To be with him was what she really wanted. The one that busted into the church and snapped Mai out of her trance was also Yuuichi. Despite pushing him away, despite having Shiho to care for, the boy came running to her aid. Mai learned later that it was Natsuki who had pointed him in the right direction. She would be forever grateful to the older girl for that.

Her happiness was short lived, however. Mai didn't expect that the white clad HiME that came after her was Shiho. The younger girl attacked with rage because of what had developed between Mai and Yuuichi. Yuuichi had begged her to destroy Shiho's Child and stop the fighting, but Mai just couldn't do it. She couldn't kill the man she loved.

It was Mikoto who answered Yuuichi's pleas. Yuuichi had thanked her for that. He was smiling as he began to vanish. Mai desperately tried to tell him her feelings. She shouted over and over again that she loved him, that she wanted to be with him. However, at that point he could not hear her. All she could do was press her lips to his.

Mai decided to keep fighting on. Just because Yuuichi was gone, didn't mean the feelings she had for him were. Because Yuuichi lived on in her heart, Mai was able to summon Kagutsuchi and face the Obsidian Lord. Just when Mai was about to lose, who should come to her rescue but none other than Yuuichi. Mai didn't care about the reason why, but in front of her was the guy she fell for, wielding a sword for her sake. Just seeing him alive was enough, but hearing him say "I love Mai!" filled her with joy. With him at her side, Mai knew everything was going to be all right.

After it was all finally over, and with their feelings out in the opening, Mai and Yuuichi became an item. They still had their fair share of problems of course. Between interference from certain people, and their own frequently clashing personalities, it was no storybook romance. But they stayed together. The bond they formed wouldn't break so easily.

In the end, as Mai stood on the altar, she knew there was no one else she'd rather be with. They would be together for all eternity. Nothing could make her happier.

Yuuichi may not be Prince Charming, but he is Mai's knight in shining armour.


End file.
